Bionicle Ferex Nui the lost chapter
by Vorse-Alienite
Summary: Well this is my second sub project from my portal noval so i figured where else to go for stories then bionicle. this is about a lost chapter never told in the legend. six new heroes six new tasks you know the deal hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1 fire alight

Bionicle elements alight

Chapter 1 - Fire alight

Prolouge

on the dark and misty island of Fera Nui six new heroes we're born into the world and they must face challenges against the new unkown beasts and beings and try to make there way through the vast parts of the islands jungles, icelands, and mountains. Ferex Tama, of fire; Gala Tama, of water; Eera Tama, of air; Korem Tama, of earth; Boro Tama, of rock and Nevex Tama, of ice.

as matorans they were despised the lower of them all now they have the power to put right the wrongs equipped with the new weapons and kanohi they are ready to battle.

part 1 - wander in fire

Ferex had battle a rahi about half the size of him but never a beast like this its body was like rock gems made at the bottom of the caves in fera nui's mountains, for some reason Ferex had been regretting the moment he turned into a Toa Tama. The beast snapped more than once at Ferex and then slowed his pace towards him Ferex pulled out his air katanas and wondered if they do any good but suddenly his blades began to glow into a light red magma colour scaring the newly found rahi beast and transforming the blade into a newer version of what looked to be Tahu Nuva's magma blades. he slashed and slashed at the beast until it fled in fear. Ferex decided to head back to his village in the volcanos there recent robbery from the ice village had caused an uproar as Nevex was one of his best freinds in the Toa

The village seemed to be back on there feet well the head matoran in the village gave him presents to take to other the other villages. as Ferex left the head Matoran asked "Please do not give them this gift lightly because we must learn of why they intruded. The first place he headed was straight into the Ice village to talk to Nevex about the so called robberys.

"I'm sorry Ferex but we haven't done anything I have tested all my village under cervailance and everyone seems to be fine in terms of sneaky movings, is your village sure they we're from the Ice village, please remember that there is a new threat on the loose" said Nevex in a soft yet sharp voice.

"What do you expect me to believe that these new forms of so called threats are able to transform appearance, my village would simply laugh at me behind my back, I can't say this theory" replied Ferex in a slightly annoyed but calm voice.

"OK!, but don't point any accusations at our village until we know what's going on, Tama promise?" raged Nevex

"Tama promise Nevex".

Part 2 -Windy Fires.

Ferex felt very aroused after his breif conversation with Nevex, he decided to head to the air jungle to meet the inhabitants and to meet up with Eera the wisest as he knew most about the recent invasions. "Eera my dear freind I bring these presents from my village and questions from myself...

i havent got any more for this chapter so i will finish off in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2 Ice alight

Bionicle elements alight

Chapter 2 - Ice alight

Part 2 -Windy Fires - continued.

Ferex felt very aroused after his breif conversation with Nevex, he decided to head to the air jungle to meet the inhabitants and to meet up with Eera the wisest as he knew most about the recent invasions. "Eera my dear freind I bring these presents from my village and questions from myself".

"What are these questions you speek of are they physical or speeched" replied Eera in his calm voice, despite the war between the villages Eera always kept a calm face it was his way of living.

"speeched freind, I come seeking wisdom on the invaders, there has been invasions in my village by the claimed ice village but Ice village beg to differ i ......" Ferex continued on with the story of the invaders and his 'rough' chat with nevex the only way that Eera replied was with a puff of his cheeks and later on a groan of anger.

"By now dear Ferex you should realise that we should never blame eachother as for the invaders I too now no longer have sight into".said Eera

Angrily Ferex replied "Why?, you have had sight into before, I refuse to listen to this you are lying to me because you wish to see me fight this alone, Toa stick together and if I cant trust anyone then so be it!" Ferex stormed out of the village slicing through the leaves with his new blade.

Ferex wondered what he would do next perhaps he should speek to the other Toa and find out more, Or perhaps he could search out the lands of Fera Nui either way he would have to be fast he promised the toa a meeting at the end of the day not showing up would only prove more distrust

Chapter 2 - part 1 - Ice blocked

What had gotten into Ferex the villages had been fine up the so called invaders but he now knew that his village had a much bigger problem after an attack of rahi on the village the ice glaciers crashed in and blocked any way in or out of the village Nevex kept a journal in which we'll see how things went.

**Day 2**

It's the second day we've been snowed in we seem to be handling things well, I have sent several messages to all the Toa Tama but no-one has listened, I'm shortly in the wings of the Village to be banished because after all it was me that decided to close in the glacier. I only wish i could see my hero again. I met Kopaka Nuva when he came underground of the icy rocks above (he fell through we laughed alot) I asked him where was he from he said 'up there' pointing to the hole, At first i thought he was an angel but then i realised the whole of great island Fera nui was below the Legendary island of mata nui. Anyway I'm going to find out wether or not I'll be put in the rocks.

**Day 5**

ouch! I just found out that I will be banished to the rocks by the time i next do the journal I'm probably going to be in the rocks. Incase you wondered what the rocks our it's sort of our jail, only difference is that i will be

above ground for some reason they send us up there for banishment. I dont know how long but I know i wont survive long.

**Day 7**

Well all i can do know is wait for a sign of help, this is my 2nd day up here and im hating every second, i havent eaten in hours, I'm still looking for a way out of the rocks but it looks like my hope will be someone who has elemental powers, I cant use my powers everyone from the Tama said I'm 'stupid' well i'll show them soon i will show them

**Day 15**

I don't know why but my soul must be connected to luck because im not in the rocks any more I'm in a jungle on the great island of Mata Nui Another Toa called Lewa Nuva He is definately the wisest of the bunch I'm sure Eera decended from him. He's keeping me in his jungle cavern until i find a way to help my village.

Part 2 - frozen cavern

"Lewa you've been one of my best freinds from my time up here how can I ever repay you?" asked Nevex before he left

"No repayment needed son just make sure to tell the tale of the savior Lewa" as he finished his sentence he gave a quick wink and flew off into the trees.

Nevex smashed a rock to try and get through to the underground but it wouldnt break a white glowing line grew longer and longer along the blade as it consumed itself in a ball and out of the ball came a new weapon it was an Ice Spear. He smashed Through the rocks and flipped down into the below cavern and fired an ice blast to seal off the cracks in the Iceland above.

As Nevex walked on he knew that he couldn't go back home, his village had banished him, who could he look to for help....

**Same as last chapter i'll continue this in the next hope your enjoying it so far.**


End file.
